Outside, Looking In
by DigistarDBZ
Summary: In an AU episode 23'24 time, Calumon saves Yamaki's life and he learns a humbling lesson in acceptance. [Songfic]


"Outside, Looking In"   
by DigistarDBZ   
* * * *   
(A/N: Ok, I'll admit- I feel like the only person that thinks that Yamaki and Calumon seem TOO good together! Please, God... make him Calumon's tamer! Sure, he's the whole Anti-Digimon thing, but you just never know... I should know abou that. Just enjoy the story. Another thing- this is slightly AU, so I changed a few things around for Episodes 23 & 24... which won't be airing in the states for a while, so that means SPOILERS!!! If this spoils anything for you, then don't come whining to me, because I warned you. One more thing- this is a songfic, "Outside" by Staind (which is one of my favorite songs, FYI), and I think this compliments the situations about to unfold rather nicely. Enjoy!)   
* * * *   
/And you   
Can bring me to my knees   
Again/   
  
Gotta get away.....   
  
Gotta run... fly!   
  
/All the times   
That I could beg you please/   
  
He'll be after me. That mean Makuramon'll be after me once he finds out I'm gone.   
  
Where can I go? Who'll I run to for protection?   
  
The others are fighting him- you think they're gonna let me get away?   
  
I hope so...   
  
/All the times   
That I felt insecure   
For you/   
  
Huh? Smoke? What happened?   
  
Oh, no... one of those buildings are smoking! I saw him throw a ball into the scary green lights, but I didn't wanna look anymore. Jeri saved me.   
  
I'm gonna go over there and see if anyone's OK...   
  
There are people running out of the building, screaming.   
  
The smoke is really scary.. I'd be running, too...   
  
Is it safe to go inside the smoke?   
  
/And I leave   
My burdens at the door/   
  
I do it anyways.   
  
It hurts my eyes! An' I can't breathe!   
  
/I'm on the ouside   
I'm looking in/   
  
But I gotta do it. Takato, Henry or Rika would do the same thing for anyone else!   
  
Huh? What's that, underneath that.. big, metal thingy? And that chair?   
  
/I can see through you/   
  
It looks familiar...   
  
Now I remember! That woman that really liked me sat there.   
  
/See your true colors/   
  
But she's not there..   
  
So who is it?   
  
/Inside you're ugly/   
  
I fly down to check it out.   
  
Sparks are everywhere, and they hurt me when they spark on me! The room smells funny, too.. kinda like fireworks after you light 'em...   
  
/Ugly like me/   
  
This place doesn't look like it did when I visited anymore..   
  
/I can see through you/   
  
Wait... what's that noise? It sounds like someone's hurting!   
  
Oh, no...!!   
  
/See the real you/   
  
I can't believe he didn't get out....!!   
  
I gotta save him! I just gotta!!   
  
* * * *   
/All the times   
That I felt like this won't end/   
  
Something's sitting on me.   
  
/It's for you/   
  
So why is it so hard to open my eyes? They hurt... just like everywhere else on my body.   
  
......I'm not in the control room anymore.   
  
/And I taste   
What I could never have/   
  
It's almost painfully obvious... I was struck by concrete and steel, not laying on my back on thin cotton and soft cushions.   
  
/It was from you/   
  
Yet.. everything's a blur after that.. who saved me? What's going on?   
  
"You OK? You were really hurt when I found you!" a little voice says to me.   
  
/All the times I have cried   
My intentions full of pride/   
  
It belongs to the... thing sitting on my stomach.   
  
"....You again?" is all I can murmur without hurting myself further.   
  
"Yep! It's me again!" He said cheerfuly. I should've known. It's that... Digimon.   
  
/But I waste   
More time than anyone/   
  
But wait... he said that he found me? That's impossible...   
  
"Why?" I finally ask after an uneasy silence.   
  
/I'm on the outside   
I'm looking in/   
  
"Because it's the right thing to do- I know my friends would've done the same thing!"   
  
/I can see through you   
See your true colors/   
  
What...? This doesn't make any sense. Digimon aren't supposed to have a sense of right and wrong.. they're just data bits that have somehow gained the elements to manifest themselves as real beings...   
  
/'Cause inside you're ugly   
Ugly like me/   
  
He breaks my train of thought by snuggling my face. A gesture of kindness? From a Digimon? Especially from this one...   
  
/I can see through you   
See the real you/   
  
"You'll be OK! I did everything that I saw on TV, and you're at the hospital!"   
  
...Now I'm confused. Why? Why is he doing this? He does nothing but follow me around, constantly asking me to 'play with him'.   
  
/All the times   
That I've cried/   
  
He's almost like... a child that was ignored by everyone around him, trying to find a place in society..   
  
/All this wasted   
It's all inside/   
  
What am I thinking?! This is a Digimon! The greatest threat to ever face humanity as we know it!   
  
/And I feel   
All this pain/   
  
Why...?   
  
/Stuffed it down   
It's back again/   
  
Why doesn't he see that? Why doesn't he realize what I do?   
  
/And I lie   
Here in bed/   
  
".....You shouldn't be here. People will see you."   
  
/All alone/   
  
"But I don't wanna leave you!" he replies sadly, his large ears shrinking back into his head. "I wanna make sure that you'll be OK... maybe if I stick around, you'll get better faster!"   
  
Gee... I can't wait for that.   
  
/I can't mend/   
  
But it's bizzare..   
  
As much as I want him to leave.....   
  
/But I feel/   
  
It's as much as I *don't* want him to leave.   
  
/Tomorrow   
Will be OK/   
  
"All right, you can stay." I finally tell him. "But I want you to keep quiet when I want you to, got it?"   
  
"Yay!!" he leaps into the air, his large white and purple ears puffing back out again. "Don't worry- I can pretend I'm a stuffed animal! The doctors'll think I'm a toy."   
  
/I'm on the outside/   
  
"And since when did grown men like me play with toys?" I joke. The little Digimon laughs happily before snuggling against me again.   
  
"I dunno, but I don't think anyone's too old for toys."   
  
/I'm looking in/   
  
"Is that so?" I don't know why, but I start stroking his little head... Something inside me is telling me to..   
  
And I can't just ignore it like the other times I have.   
  
/I can see through you   
See your true colors/   
  
There's just something about this particular Digimon..   
  
Something about him that I don't entirely understand...   
  
/Inside you're ugly   
Ugly like me/   
  
"I never got your name." I tell him. He perks his head up to me.   
  
"How silly of me!" he beams, smiling at me with those huge green eyes. "I'm Calumon. Sorry if I never told you my name before, Mr. Yamaki."   
  
/I can see through you   
See the real you/   
  
~*Owari*~


End file.
